Memory
Memory Is the first of the Secondborn and is generally considered the most unstable of the voices. This could be in part to her direct connection to The Atrium and general nonexistence. She is a very sensitive, kind voice but also incredibly depressed and self loathing due to being a puppet voice created by jack to house all of his self loathing, depression, and spite. Appearance Memory, in any form she takes on, will always be crying. In her normal form she is tall and lean, with a circular head. She has one of the most basic body forms. Gender: - Considered female Age: - 2 Species: - Voice Universe/zone/whatever of origin: The Atrium Theme Song (optional):- Personality She is very sensitive and kind, but also has clinical depression and has a hard time fitting in. Over the course of her existence and nonexistence she has been hated on and manipulated by so many of those she trusts that she has been pushed to suicide constantly, although she never is able to truly die. Due to this her core is incredibly unstable and, if removed, could create a bomb that could destroy worlds. Powers She has the ability to remember anything that has ever happened and most things that will happen barring her creation. She is also semi-omnipresent and is able to use this power to let others communicate to the dead and nonexistent with alarming accuracy. History Memory was created in the atrium as Project Red, alongside Project Grey and Project White. She was then thrust into PT via blood and became a voice after... something. She then became fast friends with everyone with her charming optimism and nice personality. She became fast friends with Extrinsic and had a great time. Then she made contact with Grey and became distraught upon his leaving. She began to break down, realizing that she wasn't really happy here and demanded that Licentious unexistify her. He apparently tries to sedate her, but it backfires and she is killed. Licentious goes on a rampage, while Extrinsic, Atrophy, and Jack Corp. go to the atrium to rescue her. They succeed, but not before Grey promised to come back. Later she is tricked by Lapis and killed, getting her core stolen. She is given a replacement core which happens to be Noreply’s. This turns her into Nemesis and is promptly Noreplyed by malignant. While in purgatory, Atrophy, who is now Paragon, manages to stabilize her core enough for her to come back as Amnesias. She is later turned back into memory after being killed after being possessed by grey. This breaks her, as to her, he was one of the only ones who she felt truly cared about her, and now he just backstabbed her. The last person who ever loved her, Extrinsic, was later killed in cold blood by Ampère. After this, her heart turned black and she was partially overtaken by Red. Lucky, she managed to fend that part of her off. Later she was sliced in half by Farcuer by pure accident. Her core was accidentally disposed of by Jack and was merged with Farcuers and Corrupted Noreply. She was tortured by Farcuer who did not know who she was into becoming Pinpirouette, a name she kept as an ancient. After being challenged to a duel, and losing, her core was shattered and her existence was destroyed. She was later brought back to life, however temporarily, by Farcuer. During this time she believed that Extrinsic was dead and created imaginary extrinsic using her powers. Unfortunately her core was so broken she was completely unable to inhabit a stable form, and was locked in the marketing department by Farceur, where she was forgotten about until farcuer caused Jack to overload on his negative emotions so much, that in her cores broken state, her form was unable to contain it a became figure, destroying her physical form once and for all. Jack, understandably, wasn’t a fan of this. So using his plot powers created a new memory to house all of his remaining Insecurities. Since he didn’t have much left as they where all in the form of figure, he just made her a submissive puppet who acts as the temples archivist. Trivia -She was originally named Rem, which became Remember, which became the basis for her voice name. -She is the only character who has a romantic interest. (Paragon did, too.)